Germaines Web Cam
Publishers Summary The Warning screen appears. The view appears to be a web cam appelet on an unseen screen; a red light and ONLINE are in the upper left corner. Germaine sits at her computer. Germaine reaches out and adjusts the web cam. The ONLINE flickers to OFFLINE and then back several times. Germaine retracts her hand and beems to the camera. Germaine's smile fades as she looks around anxiously. She looks down at her computer and begins to type. Germaine stops typing and looks anxiously at the web cam. She half-stands, revealing a thong, to grab a piece of paper off a shelf. Germaine writes on the paper, then reveals it to the audience: I'M NOT Getting NAKED. Germaine retracts the paper, looking quizically at the web cam. Germaine continues typing, then stops, looking around, then resumes. Germaine looks at the web cam, rolls her eyes, then points her finger upward in thought. Germaine extends her tounge from her mouth, then uses it to pick her shirt strap off herself. Germaine smiles smugly, then writes a message on her paper: NOW THAT'S TALENT. Germaine retracts the paper, frowning, looking around. Germaine inserts a pencil into her mouth slightly past the eraser. She slowly sucks on it in thought, then with increasing speed, then stops, looks at the camera, and spits the pencil out. Germaine looks around then writes a message: GET YOUR MiND OUT OF thE Gutter, PERV. Germaine leans back and forth on her chair, putting her knees on the side of the desk for support. Then she falls over backwards and quickly stands up, her glasses askew. Germaine leans into the camera, fixing it with both hands. In doing so, the power goes OFFLINE, then flickers ONLINE with Germaine's face only inches away, then flickers OFFLINE again. The web cam flickers ONLINE and OFFLINE, when ONLINE showing Germaine fixing it, then sitting in her chair. Germaine sits down, and the power comes ONLINE and stays ONLINE. Germaine stands and reaches for the shelf. She retracts her hand holding a container of yogurt and a spoon. She eats a bite, then gags, spitting the yogurt out onto her breast. Germaine looks sadly at the camera. Then writes: SORRY, BAD YOGURT. Germaine retracts the paper, then writes another message: WHY ARE YOU ALL StARiNG At ME?. Then: It's Creepy. Then: DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THiNGS to Do tHAN WATCH ME EAT BAD YOGURT?. Then: IF YOU'RE All Just WAiting FoR Something Perverted to happen... FINE! Germaine pours the rest of the yogurt onto her breasts, then grabs them, moving them around with her hands, squirting yogurt everywhere. Germaine holds up a message reading: THERE! Now FINISH Jerking OFF AND GO AWAY! A stench eminates from the bad yogurt still on Germaine's breasts. Germaine sniffs, then gags, skulls showing up around her to annunciate the effect of her disgust. Germaine clasps her hands over her mouth, then adjusts the camera. The web cam flickers from OFFLINE to ONLINE and back several times. When ONLINE, the view shows Germaine standing up, turning around, turning back to the front, and taking her shirt off. Just before she reveals herself, the camera flickers to OFFLINE and stays OFFLINE. Ending screen appears.